Wound healing is a complex and orderly phenomenon that involves several processes, including regeneration, migration, and proliferation of parenchymal and connective tissue cells, synthesis of proteins of the extracellular matrix (ECM), remodeling of the connective tissue, parenchymal components, collagenization, and acquisition of wound strength (KEDE, M. P. V.; SABATOVICH, O. Wound Healing. Esthetic Dermatology—Revised and Broadened—2nd edition. EDITORA ATHENEU. Sao Paulo, Rio de Janeiro, Belo Horizonte, 2009, p. 11-16).
The efficiency of tissue repair promotes re-epithelialization of the epidermis and replacement of the dermis by a new extracellular matrix. Thus, the loss of parts that may change tissue architecture leads to a fibroproliferative response, resulting in a palpable and visible fibrous scar. When a trauma is persistent or recurrent, the inflammation is perpetuated and tissue repair is delayed and, as a result, wound healing is deficient or fibrosis is excessive. Soluble mediators, blood elements (extracellular matrix) are involved in tissue repair which is divided into phases identified as inflammation, proliferation, and remodeling (KEDE, M. P. V.; SABATOVICH, O. Wound Healing. Esthetic Dermatology—Revised and Broadened—2nd edition, EDITORA ATHENEU, Sao Paulo, Rio de Janeiro, Belo Horizonte, 2009, p. 11-16.).
In most cases, the wound healing process occurs fast and satisfactorily. The wound healing rate depends on the size and location of a wound, which may be incisional or excisional, and a series of local factors such as growth factors, ischemia, edema, low oxygen tension, regional infection (such as arterial, venous insufficiency, and neuropathy) and systemic infection (inadequate perfusion and metabolic disease), nutritional status, pre-existing conditions, the wearing of clothing, exposure to radiation therapy, drinking and smoking habits. When the evolution of a scar is not normal, it results in chronic wounds and, if said evolution is somehow exaggerated, it may result in a hypertrophic scar or keloid. Degradation of the temporary matrix is as important as its formation, whose inappropriate removal may lead to fibrosis; therefore, several factors can interfere with the wound healing process (KEDE, M. P. V.; SABATOVICH, O. Wound Healing. Esthetic Dermatology—Revised and Broadened—2nd edition, EDITORA ATHENEU, São Paulo, Rio de Janeiro, Belo Horizonte, 2009, p. 11-16.).
As for burns, they may have a variety of causes such as sunlight, exposure to chemical agents (acids, caustic products, flammable liquids), physical agents (heat, cold, electricity, radiation) and also burns caused by certain kinds of animals. It is known that human skin can tolerate temperatures of up to 44° C. without any damage. Different lesions are caused above this level, the degree of lesion being directly related to the exposure temperature and time. (ROSSI L A, FERREIRA E, COSTA ECFB, BERGAMASCO 5 EC, CAMARGO C. Burn prevention: perception of patients and their families. Revista Latino-Americana de Enfermagem. 2003; 11 (1): 36-42), and BOLGIANI; SERRA, 2010. Update on local treatment of burns. Revista Brasileira de Queimaduras. 2010; 9 (2): 38-10 44).
The occurrence of burns on the surface of the human body results in losing or compromising the skin protection barrier, which ends up interfering with the normal microbiota and healthy tissue. Thus, a patient becomes susceptible to local or systemic infections (PRUITT B A, MCMANUS at. The changing epidemiology of infection in burn patients, 1992), (TURRINI RNT. Hospital Infection and mortality. USP. 2002; 36 (2): 177-83, 2002) and (HINRICHSEN SL. DIP: Infectious and parasitic diseases. 1st edition. Rio de Janeiro: Guanabara Koogan; 2005).
In addition to destruction of the epithelial barrier, the presence of degraded proteins and devitalized tissue provides an excellent medium for development and proliferation of microorganisms. Therefore, vascular obstruction by thermal damage to the vessels makes it difficult for antimicrobials and cellular components the immune system to arrive of at the burned area (PRUITT B A, MCMANUS at. The changing epidemiology of infection in burn patients, 1992).
The number and variety of topical wound healing preparations is enormous, most of them being inefficient in or detrimental to wound healing as they are irritant and stimulate the formation of exuberant granulation tissue.
Patent application MX2010013360 discloses pharmaceutical compositions for alleviating or removing hypochromic patches on the skin, post-inflammatory hyperpigmentation, patches caused by UV rays, solar lentigo, freckles, maintaining melasmas and chloasmas, and lightening darkened skin, said compositions comprising between 10% and 50% of Matricaria recutita natural extract, preservatives (methylparaben, propylparaben) and synthetic compounds. It does not however disclose a synergistic combination of natural extracts and uses different compounds and synthetic preservatives as it is characterized as a cosmeceutical intended only for application in melanocyte-associated diseases.
Patent application U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,876 discloses a composition for burn treatment, said composition comprising extracts of Chelidonium majus (15-25 g), Plantago major (15-25 g), Matricaria chamomilla (15-25 g), Achillea millefolium (15-25 g), Calendula officinalis (15-25 g), Hypericum perforatum (15-25 g), Eucalyptus globulus (15-25 g), Oleum olivarum (15-25 g), and Cera flava (80-130 g). Said composition has no synthetic preservatives and is an ointment for topical application. However, it does not use a synergetic combination of natural extracts as proposed herein.
Patent application US2009004301 discloses a composition for protecting skin from diseases and dyshidrosis, said composition comprising Juglans nigra (9%), Artemisia absinthium 9%), Curcuma longa (7%), Allium sativum or propolis (10%), Glycyrrhiza glabra (3%), Hypericum perforatum (3%), Matricaria recutita (2%), niacin (1%), Aloe vera (54%) and synthetic preservatives (2%). The concentration of most of the extracts used may range from 0.5% to 90%. However, it discloses natural extracts from plants different from those proposed herein, in addition to using synthetic compounds and preservatives (probably, methylparaben and propylparaben), and niacin (vitamin B3).
Patent application WO03033007 discloses a topical composition having anti-inflammatory and wound healing effects, which may also be applied to excoriations and skin ulcers, said composition comprising extracts of Matricaria recutita, Althaea officinalis, Malva sylvestris, Tillia platyphyllos and Achillea millefolium. 
Patent application RO126747 discloses a composition of a skin calming and wound healing cream comprising Achillea millefolium (1%-7%), Matricaria chamomilla (4%-8%), Tagetes patula (2%-4%), Lavandula angustifolia (0.1%-0.3%), Calendula officinalis (3%-12%), olive oil (10%), allantoin (0.1%-0.8%), collagen (0.1%-0.5%), chitosan (0.1%-0.2%), lanolin (0.1%-0.15%), nipagin (0.1%-0.5%), nipasol (0.1%-0.5%), triethanolamine (0.1%-0.5%), and distilled water (Q.S.P. 100%).
Patent application JP2003335623 discloses a composition for treating skin aging and inflammations of skin and its annexes, said composition comprising plant extracts from the family Salicaceae and one or more kinds of antioxidants such as carotenoids, flavonoids, tannins, gallic acid and its salts and esters, tocopherol and its derivatives, superoxide dismutase, thioredoxin, thioredoxin reductase, butyl hydroxytoluene, and butyl hydroxyanisole.
However, the exclusive use of vegetable active raw materials has a synergistic effect because they have a broader range of activity, when different substances produce effects at the same time, while synthetic compounds act specifically on an active site.
Taking into account that herbal medicines are used for prophylactic, curative, palliative or diagnostic purposes, in 1978, the World Health Organization started considering medicinal plants as important tools in Pharmaceutical Care. According to surveys, about 80% of the world population depends on traditional practices in terms of primary health care and 85% of this uses plants and plant-based medicinal preparations, and 67% of the species of medicinal plants in the world comes from the developing countries (ALONSO, Tratado de fitomedicina: bases clinicas y farmacológicas. Buenos Aires: ISIS, 1998. 1039 p.). Therefore, disclosed herein are various embodiments of a medicinal composition having anti-inflammatory and wound healing activity that inhibits the growth of pathogens by means of synergistic association of such plant extracts as Matricaria recutita, Psidiumguajava L. and Plantago major L, and, optionally, Casearia sylvestris SW, said plants abounding in the Brazilian flora and being easily adaptable.